


流星的豪华列车

by suchenran606



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchenran606/pseuds/suchenran606
Summary: 给亲友的生贺，把流星吃干抹净





	流星的豪华列车

时间设定两人交往两年后，流星左眼还未恢复，未同居。  
出院之后流星就开始每天去图书馆读书了，mc刚考上研究生，也没什么事情要做，就跟着他一起去图书馆。两个人坐在一起，偶尔往旁边看一眼，就会对上对方的视线，然后就红着脸把头再扭开。  
流星看的书越来越多，mc手里的画册也越来越厚，都是流星的画像。  
图书馆每周日晚上闭馆进行大扫除，两人便背着书包一起去吃烤肉，谁知道出来的时候下起了雨，他们又都没有带雨伞。  
流星把外套脱下来，披在了mc身上，怕她着凉，他本要冲去商店买了伞再回来接她，却被她抓住，“这雨这么大，你一个来回就要湿透了，还容易滑倒，反正离你家也挺近的，我们一起跑回去吧，上次我放在你那里的衣服不是还在吗？”  
他的脸刷的一下就红了，点了点头，“在的，我有好好收起来。”  
交往一年之后，他们偶尔会去对方家里做客，有的时候太晚了就留宿下来，当然，是客房。  
mc把外套分给他一半，两人一起顶着外套，“一，二，跑！”  
奔跑溅起的水花把他们的鞋都弄湿了一大半，穿着不舒服极了，好在，他们在衣服被淋湿之前到了流星家。  
进屋换了拖鞋，流星把烘干棒拿出来放到鞋里，又给她递了一条毛巾，让她擦头发，“先坐一下，我去给你放洗澡水，淋了雨洗个热水澡会舒服一点。”  
mc笑着应了，“好，那我等你出来。”她把毛巾先盖到他脑袋上，恶作剧般的胡噜几下，“还说我呢，你这头发上还滴着水呢。”  
流星低着头让她胡噜，不过两年的时间，他长了足有五厘米，本就比他矮的mc这回更够不到他了，每次都要踮起脚来，很辛苦的样子，他就乖乖的低头让她摸。  
差不多把他的头发弄得不在滴水之后，mc才弄起了自己的头发，流星进浴室之前，还说了一句，“要是无聊的话可以玩一会儿电脑。”  
mc把毛巾裹在头发上，反正一会儿要洗澡，也不急着擦。  
她打开了流星的电脑想下载个电影，等洗了澡出来和他一起看，但不知怎么的从之前默认的下载链接里找不到视频了，她打开文件夹，发现里面有一个名为“教程”的小文件夹，是他的网课吗？mc有些好奇的点开了。  
入眼一片白花花的肉把她吓了一跳，趁着还没有声音感觉关了视频。  
脸红红的她拍了拍自己的脸颊，嗯……男孩子看这个视频很正常吧，对没错，很正常，她刚上大学的时候也被室友拉着看过一次，这么做着心里建设，她又想知道流星喜欢哪一种，就把电脑的音量关掉，偷偷的打开了视频。  
一边注意着浴室的动静，一边看着视频，mc有些焦灼，看着视频持续进行下去，她的脸烫的能把鸡蛋煎熟了一般，用手背给自己降着温。  
又过了一会儿，浴室的门“咔哒”一声响了，mc迅速的把视频关掉回到主界面。“你弄好啦？”  
流星注意到她脸红的不太自然，就凑过来，额头贴着额头试探她的体温，“是发烧了吗？”  
他有些歉意的对上了她的目光，“抱歉，刚才我应该去买伞的。”  
mc赶紧摇头，“不是，我没事，就是热了点。”  
流星闻言看着关闭状态的空调和窗外的瓢泼大雨，感觉她可能真的是烧糊涂了，“我去给你煮点姜糖水吧。”  
“真的没事！”mc一把把他按在椅子上，“我去洗澡啦！”  
她直接冲进了浴室，连换洗衣服都忘记拿了。  
流星愣了一下，回过神赶紧给她送到浴室门口，放到干净的垫子上面。“mc，我把你的衣服拿过来了，你真的没事吗？”  
mc把自己的半张脸埋在水里，浴缸的水温正好，让她浑身的毛孔都舒展开了，她抬起头把嘴巴露出来，“没事！你等我很快就好！”  
她心里有些乱，按理来说两个人已经交往这么久了，有都是火力旺的年轻人，但是一次擦枪走火都没有过，要不是很确定流星对她的感情，她都要怀疑自己是不是太没有魅力了。但是他自己在看那种视频的话……就说明他身体是没问题的，对吧？她本身是个肉食系女生，要不是怕吓到流星，她早就主动扑过去把他吞吃下腹了。  
往胳膊上撩了点水，mc决定还是主动出击吧，不然估计是吃不到肉了。  
清了下嗓子，她“哎呦”一声喊了出来。  
果不其然，马上门口就传来了一阵脚步声，“怎么了？mc？没事吧？”他似乎是忘记了她的状态，听到惨叫声迅速冲了进来，离mc只有一步之遥，和在浴缸里的她双目相对，脸刷一下就红透了。  
“对对对对不起！我我我不是故意的！我这就出去！”流星往后退着，没注意到地上的那滩水，脚下一滑就要摔了，mc迅速起身把他拉了回来。  
流星的衣服被溅起来的水弄湿了一大半，他一手撑着浴缸的边上，一手不小心搭在她的肩膀上，连耳垂都红透了。  
他都不敢对上mc的视线，手哆哆嗦嗦的往回收，谁知mc竟然抓住了他的手，将他拉回来，问了一句，“要试试看吗？”  
这就是事情为什么会发展成这样的起因。流星坐在浴室的椅子上，看着坐在他腿上，胸前抹着沐浴露打成的泡沫的mc，她正用身体给他做着清理。  
他有点想打自己一下，看看是不是在做梦，这个情景和他昨晚看的小视频重合起来，刺激的他身下立即就硬了起来。  
常理来说，流星不是会主动找AV来看的男生，是一个月前rfa聚会的时候，707听说他和mc交往快两年了还只是牵牵小手简单的亲一下，恨铁不成钢之下打包给他一个文件夹，美其名曰让他学习一下，免得什么都不会。而直到昨天，他才刚看完其中一个。  
他腰间围的浴巾被顶出一块凸起，她抓着他的胳膊，在她胸前蹭着，用胸前的泡沫给他做着清理，看到这个情景，她凑过来轻轻的啃着流星的肩膀，引起他浑身一僵，像只随时要逃跑的兔子。她心里发痒，一心想把这只兔子叼回自己窝里。  
“我可以把它摘掉么？”mc拎起浴巾的一角，略一用力，没等他回答就扯了下来，两人终于坦诚相见。  
mc又往他身上挪了些距离，一手拉着他的手继续蹭过她的乳肉，抬起头对着他红透的耳垂吹了口气，另一只手则顺着他的背脊往下滑，“你不想摸一摸吗？”  
流星像是被她蛊惑了一样，在滑过她胸前的时候，轻轻捏了一下。  
好软……像是果冻一样。他又捏了两下才反应过来自己做了什么，mc几乎能看到他头上冒的烟，又好笑又觉得他可爱极了。  
她手托起双乳将他的手臂夹在中间，慢慢的来回运动，泡沫已经没有多少了，她又往胸前涂了一些，再抓着他另一条胳膊做着清理。  
“喜欢这样吗？”mc咬着他的耳朵，她的腿上涂满了泡沫，坐在他腿上来回磨蹭着。  
流星答不出来，这对他来说有点太羞耻了，他闭着眼睛不敢看她，生怕看到什么不该看到的地方。但是身上的触感却持续的提醒着他，他喜欢的人一丝不挂的贴在他身上，不停的触碰着他，他觉得自己可能会忍不住伤害到她。  
之前和同学一起聊天的时候，他一个有经验的同学说，第一次和女朋友做的时候对方疼的哭的很惨，最后也没做成，抱着女朋友哄了很久。他就有了心理阴影，生怕自己也把mc弄疼，所以即使有很多次，他想要更深入的和她接触，也都忍住了。  
mc把他前面和大腿清理好，又往胸前涂上新的泡沫，转到他身后，两手搭在他的肩膀上，把胸贴在他的背上，上下摩擦，“流星，怎么不说话呀？”  
背后柔软的触感一再的将他的忍耐力击溃，他突然回过头，捧着她的脸就亲了下来，双唇相接，他有些分不清是她的唇更软一些还是胸更软一些。  
mc的手环上了他的脖颈，慢慢的被他抱回了怀里。  
一个理论实践都没有经验，一个理论知识丰富实践等于零的假司机，之前对于接吻的实践也只是一触即分，mc心里叹了口气，算了，好歹她理论知识还行，主动一点吧。  
想着她轻轻咬了下流星的唇瓣，他吃痛而微张开的嘴就被她的舌头钻了进来，勾着他的上颚轻轻舔着，弄得他痒极了，想要闭上嘴，又怕咬到她，最后只好委委屈屈的任她舔。  
mc却也不满足于单纯的舔，她逐渐的试探着，勾着他的舌头吮着舌尖，缠绕着将其带回自己的口中，加深了这个吻。  
当然她实践也不好，中间少不得被牙齿咯到。这个吻直到两个人都气喘吁吁的才结束，看着面色潮红，眼含春泪的mc抬头看着自己，流星咽了下唾沫，摘下旁边的花洒，打开了开关。“抱歉……mc，我想我没办法忍下去了。”  
温热的水顺着两人的身体滑落，带走了身上的泡沫，也带来了一丝暖意。流星学着她刚才的样子，一手搭在她脑后，一手扣在她腰上，低头就吻了上去。  
mc蹭到他腿上坐着，仰起头迎合着他的吻，双腿夹着他，轻轻蹭着他的小腿。  
流星的头发被水打湿柔顺的贴在头皮上，看起来比平时的样子要严肃一些，也少了些活力。  
他的手穿过mc的长发，扣在她的脑袋后面不让她离开，细细的舔吮着她的唇瓣和舌头，身下那物也直挺挺的抵在mc小腹上，她的味道太甜了，让他觉得光是这样他就能够直接射出来了。  
但是不行，这样肯定很丢脸，他拼命忍着，拉着mc的手往下探着抓住了他的阳物。一边吻着她的嘴角一边让她动一动，“mc……先帮帮我……”  
他那根东西看起来比主人具有侵略性的多，mc将将可以用手将他圈起来，食指抵着铃口，另外两指拨开他的包皮，顺着柱身的纹路，一边转着手腕一边上下套弄。  
流星吻到了她耳边轻声喘着，她听得腰都有些软了，手下动作愈发没有了规章，引起他更加频繁的喘息，一手还抚上了她的乳肉，轻轻的揉捏着。  
mc惊了一下，手上动作骤然用了些力，疼的流星皱起了眉头，趴在她肩上直喘着粗气，“唔……轻一点。”  
她赶紧亲了几下他的脸颊当做安抚，手上动作放轻柔，感觉到他平复下来才恢复之前的频率。  
他的手托着她的乳肉，指腹轻轻刮着她的乳粒，绕着乳晕打圈，她蹭着他的小腿，主动寻着他的唇又吻了上去，“流星……”  
“mc……”流星的阳物在她手里跳动了几下，一声满足的叹息中就射在了她的手上。  
两人身上的泡沫和污渍也请洗干净了，便抱在一起跌跌撞撞的出了浴室，摔在了卧室那张柔软的双人床上。  
流星将她压在身下，一手撑在她耳边，低着头仔细的打量着她。一双唇被他吮得发红，脸颊上带着些红晕，眼里蒙着一层水雾，胸前被他揉捏的那只乳首挺立着，乳粒也凸了出来，上面还挂着滴水，像是在诱惑着人把它舔掉似的。  
他深吸口气，把她的头发撩到一边，俯下身吻上了她的脖颈。  
她身上有一种淡淡的香气，也不知道是体香还是沐浴露的味道，但是他很喜欢，这是只有在安全距离之内才闻得到的味道。  
mc双手勾住了他的腰，把他往自己身上带，蹭着他的脑袋，“流星，我喜欢你呀。”  
流星动作一顿，然后轻轻咬了下她的脖子，声音有点发闷，“mc……这个时候说这种话，简直是犯规嘛。”  
她的声音软极了，他一直喜欢听她说话，更别提是这么近的距离说情话，让他一颗心都软化了。  
他顺着脖颈往下吻着，在她的锁骨胸前小腹上留下一串湿漉漉的吻痕，暴露在空气中凉嗖嗖的，mc不安的扭了扭身体。  
他的手分开她的双腿，有些紧张的摸着她大腿内测的肉，慢慢的向上揉着，抚上了那处被藏起来的花园。  
mc下意识往后缩了一下，惊得他赶紧缩回手，“怎么了？我弄疼你了？”  
”没有……”mc有些好笑得摇头，“就是被吓了一下，你继续吧。”她耳垂有点红，显然是不好意思了。  
流星这才放心，又试探着抚了上去，他的手温度比她要高，贴上去的时候让她感觉是要被烫化了似的，双腿就无意识的合拢了些。  
mc怕自己下意识的动作再惊到他，索性勾住他拉下来直接吻了上去，手还不老实的揉着他的腰腹，间或往下再捏几下他的屁股。  
流星轻声哼着，他这时没有精力去注意别的方面，就放心的继续着他的动作。两指轻轻分开花瓣，露出其中的花核，指腹碰上去的时候只觉得很柔软，穴口闭得很紧。他也不急着直接冲进去，想着仅有的一些生理知识，他把大拇指抵在了花核上，轻轻磨蹭着。  
感觉到mc猛的一下就把腿夹紧了，勾着他的胳膊也一下收紧，但鼻腔中发出的声音怎么也不像痛苦，反而带着几分愉悦，他就大着胆子，将她的腿又分开，继续刚才的动作。  
mc顾不上继续挑逗他的动作，很快就被他反客为主，探入口中肆意搅动，空着的那只手也在她胸前和腰腹处游走。  
穴里逐渐湿润起来，他感觉手上有些湿漉漉的触感，便试探着插入了一个指节，发现没有太大阻碍后，才慢慢的将一根手指都伸了进去。  
“唔……”才一根手指，mc并没有感觉太多的疼痛感，更多的是异物进入的异样。她一边努力分散注意力，叼住了流星的肩膀，轻轻的舔吮着皮肉，一边试图放松下来。  
流星并不莽撞的就想继续探入第二根，等第一根手指在她体内进出畅通无阻后，他轻轻的弯曲些指节，慢慢的进行着扩张，穴口一些蜜水随着他的动作流出，将身下的床单又弄湿了一片，他这才试探着将第二根手指送了进去。  
mc不停的溢出甜腻的呻吟，这给了流星很大的动力，手上的动作更是加快了频率，花核上持续的刺激让她有些承受不住，他再探入第三根根手指的时候，穴肉一时将他的手指咬得极紧，穴内痉挛着涌出一注蜜水，将他的手都打湿了。  
高潮后mc有些脱力，手上勾不住他只好松了手，仰在床上低声喘着。  
流星凑着低下头亲了亲她的嘴角，就听她说，“进来吧。”  
“可以吗？”流星有些不确定，那么小的地方……真的可以装得下他吗？要不他再忍忍吧。  
mc努力抬起头亲了下他的下巴，“小傻子，快点啦，要不是我现在没什么力气……”我就直接把你上了。怕吓到他mc硬是把最后一句话憋了回去。  
“好吧，那如果痛的话，你随时喊停。”流星吻上了她的鬓角，三指再在她穴里抽送了几下，这才抽出来，换成了自己的阳物，抵在穴口，慢慢的顶了进去。  
“嗯……”mc放慢呼吸，扩张做的很好也免不了会有一些疼痛的感觉，她一口咬住流星主动送上门来的唇肉，又是舔又是啃，像是要把他拆吃入腹一样，凶猛极了。  
流星急得头上的汗都冒出来了，还要应付着她的亲吻，她穴里又湿又紧，和他之前自己用手的感觉完全不一样，要不是之前射过了一次，他怕是刚插进来就要交待了。  
好不容易把自己全送了进去，他流了一脑门的汗，mc眼角也溢出了泪水。  
摸了一下她腿间的蜜水，把她的眼泪吻掉，她其实是水做的吧？流星带着这一丝疑问，试探着开始在她体内抽送，慢慢的抽出一小部分，再将穴肉重新顶开，随着他的动作，mc胸前那两团雪白的乳肉也跟着在他眼前晃悠，他忍不住诱惑，低头含住了一个，又抓住了另一个，手口并用着爱抚着她的敏感。  
乳粒被他舔吮得像是小葡萄粒那么大，流星牙齿轻轻蹭着她的乳尖，舌尖一次次戳着她的肉，绕着乳晕打转，不停的吮吸着。  
mc被他上下夹击，一句完整的话都说不出来，咿咿呀呀的呻吟着，身下被他带出来的水几乎把整片床单都弄湿了。她小声呜咽着，流星虽然是新手，学习能力却很快，他观察着碰到哪里她会舒服，就持续的进攻那里，另一只手还抚在她的后脖颈上轻轻摩挲，让她只能乖乖挺起胸把自己送到他口中。  
身下“啪啪”的肉体相撞声愈发激烈，mc抬腿勾住了他的腰，有意的夹紧了穴肉，就听流星呼吸声加重，他放开了口中的乳肉，抬起头来吻住了她，再几次频率加快的抽插后，就射了出来。  
看着她腿间慢慢流出的白浊，流星很愧疚的低下了头，“我……我没忍住……”  
mc笑了出声，对他伸出了手，“抱我去洗个澡？”


End file.
